characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ice King
Simon Petrikov, better known as the Ice King, is a recurring antagonist in the cartoon Adventure Time. Although he is often evil, he is somewhat reformed. Background Before The Great Mushroom War, Simon was an mild-manner, intelligent archaeologist. While on a trip in Scandinavia, Simon discovered a crown of unknown origins. After disovering and wearing the crown, Simon's relationship with his girlfriend fell apart and he slowly lost his sanity. As he wore the crown, he started to hear voices and see visions. After The Mushroom War and before completely losing his sanity, Simon stumbled upon a young Marceline. He quickly become her good friend and guardian, even giving her her beloved toy Hambo. After realizing the crown would eventually completely take his sanity, he set up a meeting to return her to her actual father, Hunson Abadeer. The crown would often whisper to him the "secrets of ice and snow", and after a 1000 years he became the insane, ice wizard he is now. Powers and Abilities * '''Cryokinesis: '''The Ice King, obviously, has ice magic. This gives him several abilitiers related to it. ** '''Freezing: '''Ice King is able to freeze both living creatures and inanimate objects. This won't kill them but just leave them immobile. ** '''Fridgjitzu: '''An ice magic technique that allows the Ice King to summon ice weapons. ** '''Ice Creatures: '''Ice King is able to summon living ice and snow creatures that do his bidding. ** '''Ice Storms: '''Ice King has the ability to conjure up ice and snow storms, which have a large range (has created one that covered two kingdoms). ** '''Ice Lightning: '''He has shown to have the ability to use ice lightning for attacks. * '''Flying: '''Ice King's crown allows him to fly, with his beard doing a wing-like flapping. * '''Wizard Eyes: '''Ice King is able to see spirits from the Spirit World that are normally invisible to most people. * '''Cloning: '''Although he hasn't ever actually used this ability yet, his Demonic Wishing Eye is shown to be able to do this in the episode "Reign of Gunters". * '''Compass Nose: '''Ice King's nose shrinks if he's far away from the crown, and grows when near it. * '''Sixth Sense: '''The Ice King is able to sense if someone touches the snow around his kingdom. * '''Imagination Zone: '''Ice King is able to take others to his imagination zone, where is able to create some sort of illusion. Equipment * '''Ice Crown: '''The source of all of Ice King's powers. * '''Demonic Wishing Eye: '''A strange medallion that Ice King wears around his neck. They allow the wearer to create incredibly powerful clones. Alternate Forms * '''Simon Petrikov: '''As Simon, the Ice King is much more sane, intelligent, and compassionate. This form is so far unobtainable again, as the crown has permanently stolen his sanity. Feats Strength * Has hurt Finn with a slap. Speed * Has flown to outer space with no problem. Durability * Has taken beatings from both Finn and Jake on multiple occassions, with no permanent damage. * Has taken a punch from Flame Queen, as well as surviving a clash of his and her powers with no damage taken. Skill * Has frozen the entire world in the Farmworld timeline. * Easily created a massive storm, spanning over two kingdoms. * He is a skilled drummer. * Is a good figther with Fridgjitsu weapons. Weaknesses * '''The Crown: '''If the Ice King loses his crown, he loses almost all his powers. * '''Insanity: '''Ice King's insanity makes him quite childish and unintelligent. * '''Weakness to Heat: '''Ice King has been shown to be very weak to heat and fire, and has been shown to be unable to use his powers in a very humid room. Fun Facts * He shares a voice actor with Spongebob. Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Adventure Time with Finn and Jake Category:Clone Users Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Illusion Casters Category:Martial Artists Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters